Recuerdos
by Mengy
Summary: "¿Cómo era tu familia? ¿Eras ya una sacerdotisa de niña?" Todas esas preguntas hechas con rapidez y dichas a la vez por ambas niñas la descolocaron y su amiga y madre de las pequeñas la rescató… ahora, esas preguntas seguían rondando por su cabeza haciéndola recordar…/Porfa reviews. Los personajes no me pertenecen...


**RECUERDOS**

Recordar era un proceso donde se podían sentir varias cosas… desde alegría hasta tristeza.

Una azabache se encontraba sentada en la ventana de su habitación mientras ocurría el bello atardecer, uno, que no miraba realmente. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no veía realmente nada de lo que había fuera de su casa en el Sengoku. Su marido estaba en otra de sus expediciones con el monje y estaba casi a punto de volver.

La ya gran miko se encontraba de esa manera debido a las preguntas de las gemelas de su amiga… preguntas inocentes hasta que tocaron el tema de su hogar… de su infancia…

"¿Cómo era tu familia? ¿Eras ya una sacerdotisa de niña?"

Todas esas preguntas hechas con rapidez y dichas a la vez por ambas niñas la descolocaron y su amiga y madre de las pequeñas la rescató… ahora, esas preguntas seguían rondando por su cabeza haciéndola recordar…

* * *

\- ¡Kagome! ¡Ya es hora de despertarse! – se oyó a una mujer gritar.

\- ¡Ya voy mami! – contestó soñolienta otra voz.

Al cabo de unos minutos una niña de unos 6 años bajaba la escalera de su hogar restregándose uno de sus achocolatados ojos con cara de sueño. Llegó a la cocina, donde se encontraba su madre con una pequeña barriga pronunciada, terminando de preparar el desayuno. Rápidamente se acercó a su madre y le dio un beso en la barriguita sonde su nuevo hermanito se encontraba.

\- ¿Dónde están papá y el abuelo? – preguntó la pequeña azabache.

\- Papá está terminando unos papeles en su despacho y ahora viene, y el abuelo se ha ido temprano para ordenar el almacén del templo – le informó su madre con una sonrisa.

Justo cuando se había servido el desayuno, un hombre alto y moreno bajo las escaleras para unirse a su familia.

\- ¡Buenos días, papá! – exclamó la niña acercándose a él para darle un gran abrazo.

\- ¡buenos días, tesoro! – le contestó el hombre cogiéndola en brazos con una gran sonrisa.

Con la niña en brazos se acercó a su esposa para darle un amoroso beso en la mejilla.

\- Y buenos días a ti también, cariño… y a nuestro pequeño.

\- Buenos días, amor.

Tras pasar un tiempo en el que todos desayunaron el hombre se alistó para ir a su trabajo despidiéndose de su mujer e hija, así como de su suegro.

\- ¿De verdad tienes que ir a trabajar un sábado papi? – preguntó algo triste Kagome.

\- De verdad que sí – le contesto el moreno – pero prometo que estaré aquí para ir al parque como te prometí y jugar contigo al escondite.

\- ¿Lo juras?

\- Lo juro – dijo el hombre con una mano en su corazón.

\- Ten cuidado, amor – se despidió de su esposo con un beso en los labios.

\- Te amo, cariño.

Con rapidez bajó los numerosos escalones del templo con una sonrisa en su rostro tras despedirse de su familia.

* * *

Esa fue la última vez que vio a su padre… tras volver del trabajo e ir con prisa no estuvo atento y cruzó una carretera sin percatarse del camión que se acercaba…

Murió en el acto.

* * *

\- Fue culpa mía – decía llorando una niña abrazando a su madre.

\- Tesoro… claro que no fue culpa tuya… - dijo tristemente la mujer acariciándole el azabache pelo con suavidad.

\- Si no le hubiera dicho que fuéramos al parque… el no estaría distraído… y…

\- No fue culpa tuya – le dijo cogiéndola por los hombros y viéndola a los ojos seriamente – solo fue un accidente… así que no sigas diciendo eso… porque sino tu padre, que nos ve ahora desde el cielo, se pondrá muy triste porque su tesoro está llorando… ¿de acuerdo?

La niña se enjuagó con la manga de su camisa las lágrimas y asintió seria a su madre… no quería que su padre se pusiera triste… y su madre mucho menos…

* * *

Eso respondía en parte la pregunta sobre su familia… era amorosa y siempre estaban para ti… aún en el cielo…

Sus poderes aparecieron al poco tiempo de eso… al presentir a su adorado padre…

* * *

La pequeña niña se encontraba en la sala de espera de un hospital, su hermanito ya estaba naciendo y se encontraba son su abuelito esperando noticias de los médicos…

Tras casi una hora, uno de los médicos salió para hablar con el anciano.

\- Espera aquí, Kagome – le dijo el mayor a su nieta.

\- Sí, abuelo –contestó con una sonrisa.

Sonrisa que se congeló en su rostro al ver como la cara del médico y de su abuelo cambiaban a una de preocupación… rápidamente la niña cerró los ojos y a su padre, que estaba en el cielo, que protegiera a su madre, a su hermano. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así hasta que notó como una suave y cálida mano se posó en su cabeza.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver a su padre junto a ella…

\- ¿Papá?

\- Hola, tesoro… - le dijo el hombre son una sonrisa.

La pequeña abrazó con fuerza a su padre llorando… y él la correspondió con una sonrisa.

\- No te preocupes, mi niña. Mamá y el hermanito estarán bien. Yo los protegeré…

\- ¿Lo prometes?

\- Lo prometo.

\- Gracias, papá… Te quiero.

\- Y yo a ti, tesoro.

* * *

Tras eso despertó cuando su abuelo le dijo que ya había nacido su hermanito… se había quedado dormida… ¿Un sueño?

Antes pensó que sí… pero ahora… tras saber todo lo que sabía y al conocer que en ese momento su madre sufrió una complicación en el parto y que por un milagro todo se estabilizo… supo que su padre cumplió lo que dijo… protegió a su madre y a su hermanito.

* * *

\- ¿Kagome? – preguntó un hanyou a sus espaldas sacándola de sus pensamientos - ¿Estás bien?

La chica sacudió su cabeza y sonrió a su marido… se acercó lentamente a él y le abrazó.

\- Muy bien amor.

\- ¿En qué pensabas? – preguntó respondiendo a su sonrisa. – Parecías muy concentrada.

\- No pensaba… miraba mis recuerdos…

\- ¿Recuerdos? – le preguntó extrañado.

\- Sí, sobre mi familia… sobre mi padre…

\- Me dijiste que tu padre está protegiendo a tu familia… seguro que aun lo hace…

\- Seguro que sí… me lo prometió.

Y a unos metros de allí… un hombre alto y moreno veía a la pareja, una mujer con un vientre pronunciado junto a su marido… abrazados… una pareja feliz.

\- Siempre te protegeré a ti también… tesoro… como te prometí…

 **FIN**


End file.
